parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
That Swag Life (Destiny feat. Takeoff 25)
“That Swag Life” '''is an original parody song by Phase Awesomeness. It’s sung by the Destiny Eight and features their close friends, the Takeoff 25, as they lyrically expound on their legacy and the need to, sometimes, just have fun. Lyrics '''Intro: Christopher Michaels: ''That swag life! ''Shining Armor: ''Yeah… ''Kiara: ''Whoo! ''Kristin Johnson: ''Alright, pals. Let’s go! '''Chorus: ''Rainbow Dash: ''That swag life is in the house tonight ''Kion: ''Light it up, let destiny shine bright ''Pandora Woz: ''It’s tough sometimes, but that’s alright ''Aleu: ''The world’s our blacktop; we’re made to take flight ''Ronnie Maxwells: ''That swag life is in the house tonight ''Joel Johnson: ''Light it up, let destiny shine bright ''Dawn Waterfall: ''It’s tough sometimes, but that’s alright ''Marcellus Michaels: ''The world’s our blacktop; we’re made to take flight Techno Interlude: ''Twilight Sparkle: ''Wild out! (Instrumental) ''Johnathan Johnson: ''Okay, you guys ready? Let’s do this. Verse 1: ''Johnathan Johnson: ''Check, that swag life’s in the house tonight ''Kristin Johnson: ''Victory is ours, you got that right ''James Johnson: ''The war’s so fierce it’s dynamite ''Christopher Michaels: ''Life’s a battlefield, but we’ve won the fight ''Amethyst Ambers: ''Because we press forward, shining our light ''Benjamin Stilton: ''Never giving up, keeping the end in sight ''Kodi: ''We persevere through the darkest nights ''Stuart Maxwells: ''After all, we’re just crystals in the rough ('''''All: Like quartzite, yeah!) Fuli: ''Feeling that beat shaking the window panes (Aleu: 'Whoo!) Yeah, it’s a heroes anthem, pulsing through our furry frames 'Kiara: 'The awesomeness of it all is best summed up in this one theme Because it’s our legacy, that swag life runs in our bloodstream, hey! '''Chorus:' ''Rainbow Dash: ''That swag life is in the house tonight (Kiara: ''Whoo!) 'Kion: 'Light it up, let destiny shine bright (''Christopher: ''Yeah…) 'Pandora Woz: 'It’s tough sometimes, but that’s alright (''Kodi: ''That’s the truth…) 'Aleu: 'The world’s our blacktop; we’re made to take flight (''Johnathan: ''Let’s go!) 'Ronnie Maxwells: 'That swag life is in the house tonight (''Applejack: ''Swag it out…) 'Joel Johnson: 'Light it up, let destiny shine bright (''Kristin: ''Alright!) 'Dawn Waterfall: 'It’s tough sometimes, but that’s alright (''Stuart: ''Hit them with it!) 'Marcellus Michaels: 'The world’s our blacktop; we’re made to take flight '''Techno Interlude:' ''Twilight Sparkle: ''Wild out! (Pause) ''James Johnson and Bolt: ''Everyday, we’re on this high… (Instrumental) Verse 2: ''Everest “Polar” Solar: ''There’s no time for hopeless dreaming ''Twilight Sparkle: ''It’s your moment, start believing ''Bolt: ''Now’s your time; here’s your chance ''Applejack: ''No doubt about it, do the dance ''Shining Armor: ''Don’t be scared, stay in the fight ''January Jacinth: ''Start the fire, shine your light ''Princess Cadance: ''Take your future all the way ''Dawn Waterfall: ''It’s a hero’s party today (Hey!) Bridge (4x): ''Aleu: ''Wild out, take flight ''Kiara: ''Pound that anthem through the night Bridge - Repeat: ''Aleu (9x): ''Take flight… ''Kiara: ''Pound that anthem through the night, through the night Pound that anthem… (4x) Chorus: ''Rainbow Dash: ''That swag life is in the house tonight ''Kion: ''Light it up, let destiny shine bright ''Pandora Woz: ''It’s tough sometimes, but that’s alright ''Aleu: ''The world’s our blacktop; we’re made to take flight (Kiara: ''Whoo!) 'Ronnie Maxwells: 'That swag life is in the house tonight 'Joel Johnson: 'Light it up, let destiny shine bright 'Dawn Waterfall: 'It’s tough sometimes, but that’s alright 'Marcellus Michaels: 'The world’s our blacktop; we’re made to take flight '''Ending (4x):' Destiny: '''Whoa-oh… ''Kiara'':' Pound that anthem '''Aleu: Take flight Trivia *As you might guess, this song is a parody of the popular "Party Rock Anthem". *This is the Takeoff 25's fourth song and the first one they feature in. This is also the Destiny's second song. *Technically, the Destiny Eight are a subset of the Takeoff 25 team, so this is the first Phase Awesomeness song the Takeoff 25 as a whole star in independently. Category:Phase Awesomeness Songs Category:Songs